


Did Not Do It For Himself, this Time (that's Not True)

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Any fic will have a bit different Spacey for plot reasons of particular fic, Gen, I have rewatched Ragnarok yesterday evening (again) and IW on Christmas, Spacey here is different than Spacey in my IW AU fic that I will post new chapter of in February, Spacey in IW AU fic feels like she is close only to Loki and everybody who used her before, Spacey is a young half-asleep Lady older than Multiverse; hello, a spur of a moment fic, actually Spacey with Mind's help looked into Thor's and Loki's thoughts about mother and fathers, actually yeah Spacey is mostly awake now, and considers Loki and Thor to be moms, as always I can't write summaries so I won't;not really, because she woke up at the end of first Avg when Thor and Loki used her, before that- what Selvig says etc - Spacey was just dreaming together with Mind, btw Vision totally for a few seconds considered himself child of Ultron and Tony and Bruce and Thor, btw we are gonna follow whole journey of Statesman, but you will see, in this fic - Freeform, my headcanons all of that yeah, she woke up around first Avengers Movie and considers herself sort of a Thor's and Loki's daughter, so we will get that brotherly hug of Loki and Thor I promise, the one is Space Stone in Tessarect - I call Her - Spacey, too many tags maybe so tell me to delete some and I will, what; every Stone has some half-asleep consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Thanos was going to come and kill him for his failure someday.No crevice, no barren land...And he knew now, Thor would surely save him or try. Try to save Loki. Maybe even succeed. Maybe even at the cost of Thor's life.Well, that won't do. He's just gotten a stupidly and wrongly (because he should not, not after everything that happened - Brother back. And so, he wouldn't lose him.His own life, though less of a propriety, maybe even that could be rebuilt, too. And so, if both Thor and Loki could live, that would be great. Maybe a pipe dream, but, why not TRY?And so, when presented with a bright shiny familiar blue Chance, he took it, trusting in it for a change._____Next chapter: coming probably in May__





	Did Not Do It For Himself, this Time (that's Not True)

Thanos was going to come and kill him for his failure someday.  
  
No crevice, no barren land...  
  
And he knew now, Thor would surely save him or try. Try to save Loki. Maybe even succeed. Maybe even at the cost of Thor's life.  
  
Well, that won't do. He's just gotten a stupidly and wrongly (because he should not, not after everything that happened - Brother back. And so, he wouldn't lose him.  
  
His own life, though less of a propriety, maybe even that could be rebuilt, too. And so, if both Thor and Loki could live, that would be great. Maybe a pipe dream, but, why not TRY?  
  
And so, when presented with a bright shiny familiar blue Chance, he took it, trusting in it for a change.

******

_Mother Loki?_

Loki glanced at the brightly shining Tesseract. That wasn't what he needed right now. She was powerful, but well, teleporting Hela elsewhere would not exactly solve the problem.

_Mother Loki, you were so close, but you almost never visit me. And Mind - no, Vision - is so far, and Time with him, well not with, but, on same Realm. I'm all alone. Oh, and Mother Thor is close, too, but never visits, why?_

Loki had no time for this. He took the crown.

But after reviving Surtur, he had a thought - the Tesseract could be-- useful. As a bargaining chip. He liked her well enough - the Space Stone, that is - but he liked the thought of Thor staying alive and not being an unnecessary collateral damage for Loki's sake even more.

Well then. He was about to be a very terrible mother. But at least maybe he could be a good brother for once.

He took the Tesseract.

And maybe... Thanos would not come for ages? Then, at least, he could think of other plans, plans that wouldn't involve him abandoning the annoying Stone about whom he didn't care, not really, not at all, not at all, nah.

_Oh! Mother Loki, so, I understand that we're going on another adventure, with Mother Thor and Uncle Hulk, yes? I can feel them close by. I'm so, so, so happy!!_

Loki sighed. The 'daughter' took after 'mother Thor' (who never heard her yet, thank the Norns.) If the Stone took after Loki more, it would be quieter.

_Ooooh, there are flames around and you're a frost giants, that's dangerous!_

Before Loki could get a word in, the Tesseract teleported him to the spaceship.

He blinked.

_Mother Loki, yes, you're welcome!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Next chapter excerpt:
> 
> "Now that's a lie. If that was so, you wouldn't have saved Bruce Banner," Thor said, grinning infuriatingly.  
> "I have my own selfish reasons for wanting the monster alive, haven't you thought of that?" Loki asked, trying to smirk. That was quite a challenge, though. Who knew that smirking used up this many muscles??  
> "And what sort of reasons are those, my supposedly so selfish brother?"  
> "Reasons that.. mhm, I just, mhm, ah, yes, well, yes, I just want to see the Hulk beat you up again. There's that. Truly."


End file.
